pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Normal type
The -type (ノーマルタイプ Nōmaru taipu in Japanese) is one of the eighteen Pokémon elemental types. More moves are Normal than any other type; however, many of these moves are status moves that don't inflict any damage. Prior to Generation IV, all Normal moves that dealt damage were physical attacks; today, the majority of Normal attacks remain physical, with only a few special-attacking Normal moves introduced plus a handful of previous attacks being changed to special-attacking. Normal moves are widely distributed among the majority of species of Pokémon, with several capable of being learned by every species that can learn TMs and HMs, or Move Tutor moves. Some low-powered moves like Tackle and Scratch stand out for being the first damage-inflicting move that various species learn by level-up. Among species, Normal-type Pokémon tend to be based on a variety of different real-world animals. Normal typically did not pair with other types except Flying, in order to portray standard species of birds. As the generations progressed, more Normal types were introduced that represented other types as well. In every generation, one would encounter a purely Normal-type species in the wild in the first route that they encounter wild Pokémon in; that particular species would evolve into its final form at or before level 20. The Normal-type has been specifically engineered to lack any offensive or defensive advantage: offensively it hits no types super-effectively but two types resist it and one is immune to it, while defensively it resists no types (but is immune to one), while one type hits it super-effectively. Defensive Normal-types would typically have high defensive stats while offensive Normal-types would typically learn a large variety of moves. Normal is also used to represent some species, and even moves, that change type - notable examples include Castform, Kecleon and Arceus, who can all change type through their abilities. Conversion and Conversion 2 both change the user's type but are learned only by Porygon's evolutionary line. Hidden Power and Natural Gift are Normal-type by classification but can be any other type depending on the specific factors - Hidden Power can never be Normal-type in practice, while only one kind of Berry grants Natural Gift a Normal type. Famous Normal-type Pokémon Trainers include Whitney, the third Gym Leader of the Johto region; Norman, the fifth Gym Leader of Hoenn; Lenora, the second Gym Leader of Unova; Cheren, who replaces Lenora as Gym Leader in Pokémon Black 2 and White 2; and Ilima, the Trial Captain of Melemele Island, Alola. Normal-type moves *There are 171 Normal-type moves. **In Generation I, 77 moves were introduced.4 moves were changed from the Normal type to other types in Generation II. **In Generation II, 35 moves were introduced.3 moves were changed from the Normal type to the Fairy type in Generation VI. **In Generation III, 28 moves were introduced. **In Generation IV, 15 moves were introduced. **In Generation V, 15 moves were introduced. **In Generation VI, 8 moves were introduced. **In Generation VII, 2 moves were introduced. *'In battles:' Other moves stand out. **64 moves are of the type. **19 moves are of the type. **87 moves are of the type. *'In contests:' Cute moves stand out. **56 moves are of the type. **42 moves are of the type. **29 moves are of the type. **24 moves are of the type. **20 moves are of the type. List of Normal-type moves Effectiveness of Normal-type moves Not very effective against Pokémon of the types: and . Ineffective against Pokémon of the types: . Weaknesses and resistances of the Normal type A type chart displaying the weaknesses and resistances of a Pokémon when damaged by a move. Empty fields are moves that do normal damage. Normal-type-Pokémon Trainers Normal-type-Pokémon Gym Leaders Normal-type-Pokémon Trial Captains Normal-type-Pokémon Elite Four members There are no Elite Four members that specialize in the Normal type. Normal type records * Regigigas is the tallest Normal type. * Azurill is the smallest Normal type. * Snorlax is the heaviest Normal type. * Castform is the lightest Normal type. * Starly and Pikipek evolve at the lowest level (14) * Rufflet evolves at the highest level (54) * Blissey has the most HP and Sp. Defense of all Normal-types (255) * Slaking and Regigigas tie for the most Attack of all Normal-types (160) * Mega Audino has the most Defense of all Normal-types (126) * Mega Pidgeot, Drampa and Porygon-Z all tie for the most Sp. Atk of all Normal-types (135) * Mega Lopunny has the most Speed of all Normal-types (135) * Arceus has the highest base stat total of all Normal-types (720) Normal-type Pokémon 111 Pokémon are Normal type. (13.84% of all Pokémon) Pure Normal-type Pokémon 65 Pokémon are pure Normal type. (58.56% of the Normal-type Pokémon) Primary Normal-type Pokémon 40 Pokémon are primary Normal type. (36.04% of the Normal-type Pokémon) Secondary Normal-type Pokémon 6 Pokémon are secondary Normal type. (5.41% of the Normal-type Pokémon) Pokémon with Normal-type alternate formes The following alternate formes of some Pokémon are also of the Normal type. Former Normal-type Pokémon Prior to Generation VI 8 Pokémon were Normal type, but with the introduction of the Fairy type they were changed to reflect the new type. Relations with other types *They're weak against the type because a regular person doesn't stand a chance against a professional fighter. *The and types resist them because a normal person's hit against those elements is not very effective, as they are both hard. *They're immune to the type and vice versa because a mortal and a ghost can't hurt each other. Trivia * The moves Bite, Sand Attack, Gust, Karate Chop, Sweet Kiss, Charm and Moonlight were all originally type moves. * The type is the second most common type, with being the first. * The -type ties with the -type for the least weaknesses (1 each). * The type is the only type that isn't super effective against any other type. * The type is the only type that has no resistances. Notes es:Tipo normal Category:Pokémon Types Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Normal-type moves